Saved game data
Previously earned saved game data can be used in select Koei titles for extra bonuses. These bonuses are optional to enjoy yet are sometimes exclusive depending on the title. Both sets of saved game data often have to occupy the same memory card in order to take effect. Access to these extras is mainly limited to the home console versions games (mainly PlayStation 2 or PSP). Games with saved game data bonuses List of games and benefits gained from saved game data. Unlike the Import option, players may need to access the save file benefits through a different menu screen while playing their game normally. Some titles will automatically locate the needed saved game data and will request permission to allow the bonuses to be included. *''Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends'' :Allows players to play the expansion with the player's powered up characters from the original game in Musou Mode. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2'' :Lets players keep their Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce characters if a save file is present and rewards players with four bonus masks to customize their characters' appearance. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 HD Version'' :Keeps player's progress in original PSP version and can additionally transfer progress to PSP version. *''Dynasty Warriors 7: Special'' :Players can import their PS3 data from Dynasty Warriors 7 and continue playing with it in the PSP port. Automatically unlocks the entire playable cast. *''Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends'' :Original data from Dynasty Warriors 7 can be used in this expansion to play whoever the player wants in Story Mode or Conquest Mode. Players also need the data to activate a two player Story Mode. Unlocks characters depending on progress, and all said characters will have their stats from the original game. If a character has learned all skills, they will need to be relearned, but the characters will be given enough skill points to learn most, if not all of them. All gallery items are also transported. Any DLC content from the original game can be used in Xtreme Legends. *''Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends'' : Players may continue from their Samurai Warriors data if it is present on their memory card at the initial loading screen. *''Samurai Warriors 2'' : If the player starts the game with a Samurai Warriors save, Hanzō Hattori and Kenshin Uesugi can be played from the start. Having a Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends save also allows Tadakatsu Honda to be initially playable. *''Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends'' :Players may continue from their Samurai Warriors 2 data if it is present on their memory card at the initial loading screen. *''Samurai Warriors 3: Empires'' :Sengoku Musou 3 Z can be used in this title to unlock koku at the start of the game. Movies and conversation quotes that were earned in the former title can be transfered to this title's gallery. New weapons for Nobunaga Oda, Okuni, Masamune Date, and Hideyoshi Toyotomi will also be unlocked. *''Sengoku Musou 3 Z: Special'' :Players can use their Sengoku Musou 3 Z or Samurai Warriors 3: Empires data at the initial loading screen to automatically unlock every playable character. *''Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd'' :Players may continue from their Samurai Warriors Chronicles data if it is present. Weapons, movies, conversations and DLC can be transferred and stored in the revamp. *''Sengoku Musou 4'' :Players can unlock 10,000 gold if save data for Sengoku Musou 2 HD Collection is present. *''Warriors Orochi 2'' :Lets players immediately learn the first ability from every character at the start of the game if Warriors Orochi save data is present. The Japanese PSP port also allows players to unlock and play the awakened versions for Zhao Yun, Sun Shang Xiang, and Xiahou Dun if there is Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce data present. *''Musou Orochi 2: Special'' :Unlocks every character at the start of the game if Warriors Orochi 3 PS3 save data is present. *''Hokuto Musou International'' :Data the player has of the original release can be used within the upgraded version. *''Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX'' :Save game data from Dynasty Warriors 4 and its Xtreme Legends expansion automatically unlocks Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao in the game. Dynasty Tactics 2 save data unlocks Lu Lingqi as an accessible character. *''Romance of the Three Kingdoms X'' :One more bonus scenario with Dynasty Warriors 5 or Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX data. *''Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI'' :Unlocks two bonus scenarios with Romance of the Three Kingdoms X saved game data. *''Kessen III'' :Save data from Samurai Warriors and Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends allows players to use Keiji Maeda and Ina in Nobunaga's army. They will start with unique equipment based on their Warriors counterparts, but their voices will be the generic voices in Kessen III. *''Angelique Trois Aizouban'' :Players can use their original data from the first iteration of Angelique Trois and continue playing with it in Aizouban. *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Izayoiki'' :Lets players load up their original character data from Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3. Player also gains access to the exclusive Hiraizumi route (after clearing the game once with any ending). Collects previously earned illustrations from original game and stores them within the Izayoiki gallery. *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Unmei no Labyrinth'' :Unlocks special data reading option in the Extras section if Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 is present. Special options for the Christmas party can be made available if Izayoiki save game data is present. The Izayoiki bonuses need to have the endings with the Hiraizumi route, Shirogane, and/or Tomomori previously saved in order to appear in Unmei no Labyrinth. *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5'' :Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 Aizouban save data grants 300 of each element at the start of the game. It's also possible to view the "The Lost Four Gods" event without needing to build bonds with the deities. *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 Kazahanaki'' :Allows players the chance to transfer their character levels and weapons from the original game to Kazahanaki. Only saves with every ending completed can be transferred; the save data's title must be the "After the Ending" screen. *''Kiniro no Corda 2 Encore'' (PlayStation 2) or Kiniro no Corda 2 Forte Encore (PlayStation Portable) :Saves all gained data from Kiniro no Corda 2 or Kiniro no Corda 2 Forte and transfers it to their respective Encore version at the start. Through this method, players can unlock a special opening that continues from endings of male students of their choice. The method for romancing the chosen character changes slightly as well. This feature is unlocked with any ending earned from Kiniro no Corda 2 or Kiniro no Corda 2 Forte. Collects previously earned illustrations from original game and stores them within the Encore gallery. *''Kiniro no Corda 3'' or Kiniro no Corda 3 Full Voice :Allows players to view a new extra event in the Another Sky series. Can also be downloaded for free. *''Winning Post World 6 2008'' :A Winning Post World 6 2006 save file can transfer its Story Mode information into World 6 2008. *''Winning Post World 7 2009'' :Save data from either Winning Post World 6 2006 or Winning Post World 6 2008 can be transferred into this game. This includes the previous income and ranch settings that the player had in either game. Additionally, if two players have transferred data from an older title, they can pit their Winning Post 6 horses against one another in a special match. *''Winning Post World 7 2010'' :Previous data from Winning Post World 7 or Winning Post World can be used to unlock new events and characters in the game's Story Mode. It can also assist the PS3 version of this title by transferring select resources over. *''Winning Post World 2010'' :If players have a Winning Post World save file, they can transfer their previously created characters and horses into their World 2010 game. *''Winning Post 7 2012'' :Allows various characters to appear within the game depending on the title. Any entry from the Winning Post series unlocks Keiko Ohara and Yuki Kakizaki. Save data from the Winning Post World titles adds Hiyori Tooyama and Tokichiro Shiba to the game. Champion Jockey lets Mansaku Seibu and Ippei Tobita appear. *''Toukiden'' :Players who have played the action trial version for either console can transfer their data into the final game with a pink Tenko mask. They can keep four souls earned from the trial. See also *Import *Mobile Joy *Downloadable Content *Collaborations Category:Gameplay